ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadows of the Spider-Man
Shadows of the Spider-Man is an American animated thriller superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and ABC Signature and it will premiere on on TBD. Synopsis In a darker take on Spider-Man, Peter Parker deals with his inner ghosts as he continues being a web-slinging vigilante. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Peter's caring aunt who is unaware that his nephew is Spider-Man. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - Peter's best friend who TBD. *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - one of Peter's friends who is secretly in love with him. *'Gwen Stacy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a friend to Peter who he dated until she died by the hands of the Green Goblin. *'Flash Thompson' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the school's bully who ironically worships Spider-Man without knowing that he and Peter are the same person. *'Liz Allan' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the arrogant and short-tempered editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who dislikes Spider-Man, despite TBD. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - Gwen's father and the head of the New York Police Department who is unaware that TBD. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a jewel thief who usually flirts with Spider-Man when TBD. *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - Curt's wife who tries to cure his husband from his mutation, being a close ally to Spider-Man. *'Punisher, Miles Morales, Daredevil, Moon Knight, Silver Sable or Spider-Woman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - Harry's father and the head of Oscorp who becomes TBD. *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - a mob boss who TBD. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD **'Quentin Beck/Mysterio' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Alexander Sveistch/Rhino' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Maxwell Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Troy Baker as Eddie and Steven Blum as Venom) - an investigative journalist who bonds with an alien symbiote, becoming a murderous supervillain. *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by Nolan North) - a mentally insane killer who bonds with an alien symbiote like Venom, turning into a monster TBD. *'Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a biologist who ends up turning into a reptilian humanoid, being out to TBD. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by James Sie) - TBD *'Overdrive' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a mysterious thief who can turn any kind of vehicle into a powerful weapon. *'Screwball' (voiced by ) - a mentally insane streamer who puts innocent lives in danger for having Spider-Man appear on her streams. *'Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - a petty criminal who TBD. * Episodes Trivia